I Love My Life
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Golden Pair. Light. Very bad, but sequel will be made if requested. : . Oishi is having a bad day...
1. Chapter 1

Alright! I haven't posted in a while. Sorry about that. Well, just to let you know, in case you already didn't, I'm not Takeshi Konomi in disguise and I don't own Prince of Tennis TT

EijiXOishi. The story is so short that I will let you just read it to find out :P sorry. I know I'm mean. Here's a hint: Golden Pair 3

Oishi's Pov

* * *

It was a fuck my life day. It couldn't have gotten any worse. Morning practice, no one listened to me at all and Eiji missed a volley that smacked me in the head.

First period, the math lesson zoomed over my head like Tezuka's plane to Germany.

Second period, someone hit me in the back of the head with a spitball.

Third period, I failed my English quiz. I was passing notes with Eiji when the teacher taught the lesson, so I wasn't paying attention…

Fourth period, Suzuki-kun failed his Japanese history test and was going to take his anger out on someone. And then, I walked down the aisle. He stuck out his leg and I fell like no other. Suzuki-kun had left something sharp sticking out of his backpack and it cut my forehead, so I spent my lunch in the nurse's office which smelled like medical.

Fifth period, my cooking partner burnt the cookies I had worked so hard on and our teacher made us eat them anyway. He has a burnt food fetish which makes me wonder why he teacher culinary arts…

Sixth period, my science teacher bumbles through the Punnett square, teaches us incorrectly, tries to correct himself, but ends up giving us a quiz instead. I thought those who couldn't teach taught P.E., so what is this retard doing in the Biology classroom?

After school, while I'm changing, my bag breaks and all of my crap spills all over the color. "Ah, fuck." I mumble. Fuji walks by and says "Saa, Oishi swear? That doesn't happen often. I'll explain why you're behind to the coach." I mutter a quick, insincere thank you and start to pick up my belongings.

All of a sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I can't take this today. I whirl around and yell "WHAT?" only to be met by a pair of lips on my forehead. "Nya, sorry I missed this morning. I won't hit you again!" Eiji grinned as he bent down to help my pick up my stuff. And for the first time today, I let a smile loose.

I love my life today.

* * *

Haha I know it was really bad, but I appretiate comments all the same:) wink wink hint hint 


	2. Eiji's PoV

Alright! Yet again, I do not own anything and I am absolutely sure I have made many careless mistakes in here. I apologize in advance! Reviews are greatly appretiated. OishiXEiji :D GOLDEN PAIR

* * *

Nya! Nothing could go right today at all!

Morning practice was hell because I was late. It's not my fault that my alarm clock refuses to do the sole action it was created to do.

My stupid brother stole my lucky key chain Oishi gave me and I have full right to place blame of my unluckiness today on him.

So, when I was late, I had to run laps of course.

Then, I tried to bust out a brand spankin' new acrobatic move, but I hit the ball wrong and I fell flat on my ass.

Damn….

Then, the ball I hit smacked Fuji in the head.

Double damn…

"Fuu fuu fuu"

The death call. I

think Oishi tried to reassure me with a smile, but when I looked, Fuji kicked him. This was going to be a long day…

In first period, I tried writing a note I could give to Oishi at passing, but Fuji got it confiscated and read aloud so the whole class heard about how "Mondays are like sex with Yuuta. They suck ass and leave you crying."

It was a joke! Now the whole class thinks I'm gay for Fuji's brother and Fuji is ever more upset with me.

Second period, I accidentally told the class I was pregnant in Spanish. No one bothered to tell me that embarasantes was a false cognate!

Third period, English kicked my ass and I have the grades to prove it.

Fourth period, I sat on the chocolate I had raged war on the vending machine for. I had to change into my tennis shorts which were dirty from falling this morning.

During lunch, a little blonde girl was flying a dorky Spongebob kite on the hill where I wanted to eat lunch. I'm not going to go into specifics, but I ended up tangled in kite string, rolling down the hill, being chased by and angry Fuji. Apparently, the girl was one of Fuji's friends….and I sort of…threw a tennis ball at her when she refused to move…

Fifth period, SOMEONE spiked my cake with wasabi when I wasn't looking and my teacher failed me for it.

Sixth period, the toll of the day slammed down on me like a dunk smash. I can't decide which was worse: being woken up by the stupid doll my teacher uses to wake up sleeping students, or the detention I received after.

Practice after school went almost exactly like morning practice except Fuji ducked behind Tezuka and Tezuka was the one that got hit…

The laps were well earned if I do say so myself.

By the end of practice, I was ready to kill. Then Momo and Echizen tried to get me to treat them to burgers.

That did not go well…

All I wanted to do was go home. I had to rage a great battle against my locker which would not open. The war's conclusion consisted of me doing an amazing kick into the door while holding onto the top of the locker, the door flying open and cutting my finger as I let go, and my belongings spilling into my lap.

I had never felt like crying so much in my entire life, and seeing as no one was around, I did.

I wailed like there was no tomorrow.

Oishi, who had come back to get his bag, saw me sitting on the floor, bleeding, and crying like a five year old and ran over to give me a hug. I calmed down and managed to mumble weakly "It…it hurts, Oishi."

Oishi leaned down and kissed my finger, applying a bandage after doing so.

"Anywhere else?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah" I said, getting my voice back. I pointed to my lips.

Oishi turned remarkably red and leaned in slowly, finally touching his lips to mine. It was a miraculous moment even though I heard a camera go off somewhere near. I don't think Fuji is mad at me anymore, but I'm a little frightened of what he plans to do with that picture.

Even so, I love my life right now.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading so far! If you have any questions feel free to ask. The note about Yuuta is something I gave to my friend. We didnt get busted like Eiji tho... Someone told me that embarasantes means pregnant in Spanish... Dorky girl with kite Rebeccer... Btw If you have read it, I made a slight reference to the holy war on the vending machine that was in someone else's fanfic. CREDIT TO THEM AND THEIR AWESOME IDEAS! I love reviews!


End file.
